Soul Evans
Soul Evans (ソウル・ エヴァンス, Sōru Evansu), ist einer der Hauptprotagonisten von Soul Eater und als Waffe eine Sense. Er trägt den Spitznamen Soul Eater, da er seinen echten Namen in der Shibusen gewechselt hat. Zurzeit ist er eine Death Scythe und Mitglied der Elite-Einheit der Shibusen, Spartoi. Er ist die Waffe von Maka Albarn. Aussehen Soul hat weiße Haare und rote Augen. Die Mimik seines Gesichts ist etwas übertrieben und er hat relativ spitze Zähne. Sein Gesichtsausdruck erscheint eher desinteressiert und lustlos und man kann manchmal Augenringe unter seinen Augen erkennen. Wegen des Kampfes gegen Chrona hat er eine zugenähte Narbe, die über seinen Oberkörper geht. Soul hat sehr oft die Kleidung gewechselt. Sein erstes Outfit bestand aus einer gelb-schwarzen Jacke mit Knöpfen und zwei Taschen. Sein damaliges Markenzeichen war sein Schweißband, das er um seinen Kopf hatte. Auf dem Schweißband befindet sich ein Aufkleber mit einem roten Mund mit spitzen Zähnen drauf, auf dem EAT steht, eine Referenz an seinen Spitznamen. Er trägt eine dunkelrote Hose und Schuhe, die farblich an den Stil seiner Jacke gehalten sind. Nachdem der Kishin wiederbelebt wurde, wechselte Soul seine Kleidung, er trug nun eine dünnere, schwarze Jacke unter dem sich ein oranges T-Shirt befindet. Sein Schweißband hat er gegen ein normales schwarzes Haarband ausgetauscht und seine Hose ist nun grau. Sein drittes Outfit ist seine Spartoi Uniform, auch hier trägt er eine Jacke. Seine Jack ist weiß/beige und auf der linken Schulter befindet sich das Zeichen der Spartoi. Seine Jacke besitzt einen Reisverschluß, mit dem er die Jacke schließen kann. Unter der Jacke befindet sich ein weißes Hemd und eine schwarze Kravatte. Seine Hose ist hellblau und seine Schuhe ebenfalls weiß. Dazu trägt er nich manchmal einen Schal. Sein viertes Outfit ähnelt seinem zweitem. Dieses Outfit zog er vor der Reise zum Mond an. Er trägt nun ein schwarzes Schweißband mit seiner Seele drauf. Im Black Room trägt er einen gestreiften, schwarzen Smoking, unter dem sich ein rotes Hemd befindet. Seine Hose, Schuhe und seine Krawatte sind schwarz. Galerie Soul vorher.png|Soul am Anfang Soul Black Room.png|Soul im Black Room Soul Spartoi.png|Souls Spartoi Uniform Souls zweites Outfit.png|Souls zweites Outfit Soul_als_Mädchen.png|Soul als Mädchen Persönlichkeit Am Anfang von Soul Eater wurde Soul als ein lässiger, überheblicher, fauler Junge dargestellt. Er urteilte über Leute und Dinge indem er sie als cool oder uncool bezeichnete. Er selbst bezeichnet sich als coolen Jungen. Soul hat eine Vorliebe, Seelen zu essen und sabbert, bevor er eine in sich aufnimmt. Mit Maka hatte er Anfangs einige Streitereinen, da er dickköpfig war und sie ihre Seelenwellen so nicht zur Resonanz bringen konnten. Er ist sehr gut mit Black Star befreundet, da ihre Persönlichkeiten übereinstimmen. Dennoch konnten sie ihre Seelen nicht zur Resonanz bringen. Stein meinte, Soul sei ein Zyniker, was wohl an einigen seiner anfangs etwas respektlosen Art liegen mag. Soul scheint auch etwas pervers zu sein, da er bei Blairs Anblick sehr oft Nasenbluten bekam. Er schien auch faul zu sein, da er im Test anstatt zu lernen Spickzettel schrieb, allerdings erwischt wurde. Soul möchte jedoch nicht, das jemand, der ihm wichtig ist, verletzt wird und schützt diese Leute mit seinem Leben. Seitdem Soul das schwarze Blut in sich hat, besteht die Gefahr, das sich dem Wahnsinn hingibt, jedoch kann er durch einen starken Willen das schlimmste Verhindern und das Blut zu seinen Gunsten nutzen. Nach der Wiederbelebung von Asura scheint Soul reifer geworden zu sein. Er redet nicht mehr vom cool sein und ist nicht mehr so unhöflich zu anderen Personen. Er fängt an, Sachen zu bemerken, die sonst keinem auffallen und versteht die Leute in seinem Umfeld besser. Soul ist ebenfalls ruhiger und gelassener geworden. In Sätzen fasst er sich nun kurz und kommt direkt auf den Punkt. Soul denkt immer nach, bevor er handelt, was ihm die Fähigkeit gibt, Dinge schneller zu bemerken. In wichtigen Momenten vermeidet er es jedoch, diese Dinge anderen mitzuteilen und ist unentschlossen. Der Teufel machte sich über Soul lustig, da er laut ihm ein Feigling ist und nur durch das Eliminieren vorankommt. Obwohl er gut Klavier spielen kann wird Soul von heftigen Minderwertigkeitskomplexen gegenüber seinem älteren Bruder Wes gequält. Den er für einen viel besseren Musiker hält als er es ist. Er ist der Meinung, dass jeder der Ohren hat hören könnte, dass er nie so gut spielen würde wie sein Bruder. Als er seine Fähigkeiten als Waffe entdeckte, nutzte er diese als Ausrede um mit dem spielen aufzuhören und weicht aus wenn ihn jemand bittet Klavier zu spielen. Auch als Waffe fühlt er sich schwach und möchte stärker werden, um Maka zu beschützen. Er möchte genau wie Justin und Giriko eher alleine kämpfen, damit er Maka beschützen kann. Weiterhin mag Soul es, alleine zu sein. Während der Feier zum Gründungsjubiläum stand er alleine draußen und war nicht bei der Menschenmenge. Er redet mit anderen nicht über seine Sorgen oder Probleme und möchte sich nicht mit vielen Leuten befreundet sein, eine Eigenschaft, welche er mit Crona teilt. Er mag es ebenfalls nicht, populär zu sein, da er eher genervt von all den Anfragen war, die er wegen seines Death Scythe Status bekommen hatte. Soul hat wegen seiner reichen Abstammung aber gute Manieren und kann gut tanzen. Er kennt sich sehr gut mit Musik aus und mag es, sich mit anderen Personen über diese zu unterhalten. Sein Musikgeschmack geht in die Richtung des Jazz, an den auch der Black Room mit dem Teufel in seinen Gedanken aufgebaut ist. Er scheint gotische und düstere Architektur zu mögen. Fähigkeiten Dämonen-Sense: Als eine Dämonenwaffe kann sich Soul in einen langstieligen Sense verwandeln. Soul kann auch ein Teil seines Körpers in seine Waffenform verwandeln. In seinem Fall kann er seinen ganzen Arm in die Klinge einer Sense transformieren oder teilweise auch seinen Ellbogen mit der Klinge nach unten, was einfacher für den Kampf ist. Als Soul zur einer Death Scythe wurde, ähnelt eher Spirit und kann Klinge aus dem Arm kommen lassen, anstatt seinen ganzen Arm zu verwandeln. Aber im Gegensatz zu Spirits Klingen verlaufen Souls Klingen parallel zu seinem Arm und sind länger und schmaler. Erfahrener Kämpfer: Obwohl Soul wie die meisten Schüler der Shibusen ziemlich fit ist, ist seine Gefährlichkeit für den Gegner in der Abwesenheit seines Partners stark reduziert . Kid bemerkt, dass seine Geschwindigkeit und Fähigkeiten mit seiner Klinge von einem niedrigen Standard sind.Aber er zeigte anständige Kampffertigkeiten, in der ersten Begegnung mit den Werwolf, wo er es schaffte Free zu erstechen und einen seiner Angriffe abzuwehren um Maka zuschützen.In Kampf zeigt er ziemlich starke Ausdauer und Willenskraft, obwohl er mehrmals in seinem Kampf gegen Giriko verletzt wurde. Schwarzes Blut: Seitdem Soul von Crona mit dem schwarzen Blut infiziert worden ist, exisiert in seinem Geist der Black Room, der vom kleinen Teufel bewohnt wird.Sobald das schwarze Blut aktiviert ist, kann es mithilfe der Seelenresonanz in den Blutstrom des Partners gelangen.Das schwarze Blut verleit Soul und seinem infizierten Partner(n) immense Kraft. Jedoch auf die Kosten von Soul und möglicherweise auch seinem Partner, die daraufhin in den Wahnsinn eintauchen.Auch wenn der kleine Teufel ihn immer lockt, verwendet Soul das schwarze Blut nur als letztes Mittel.Doch als Soul immer mehr Kontrolle über seinen Wahnsinn gewinnt, ist er in der Lage, nur die Stärke des schwarzen Blutes zu nutzen und nicht dem Wahnsinn zu verfallen.Die Übernutzung des schwarzen Blutes belastet Soul sehr und wie es scheint hat er doch nicht die volle Kontrolle.Bei starker Erschöpfung aktiviert sich das schwarze Blut immer noch von selbst, jedoch behält Soul immer noch die Kontrolle über seine Verrücktheit. Musiker: Im Laufe der Serie erweist sich Souls Talent als Pianist als sehr nützlich, da er die Wellenlänge eines Menschen wie Musik manipulieren kann.Diese Fähigkeit ermöglicht ihm eine perfekte Kettenresonanz auch unter unmöglichen Bedingungen herzustellen.Innerhalb des Black Rooms kann er Schallwellen und einen Rhythmus schaffen, welche sich an alle Seelenwellen der Mitglieder der Resonanz anpasst.Sein Klavierspiel schafft damit eine fast perfekte Resonanz, die das Team unter seiner Kontrolle hält und ihnen damit ermöglicht mit großer Kraft und Flüssigkeit in ihren Bewegungen anzugreifen.Soul kann auch ihre Geschwindigkeit und Effizienz im Kampf steuern. Durch die Erhöhung des Tempos, gewinnen die Teammitglieder an Geschwindigkeit in ihren Angriffen. Durch das Spielen bestimmter Akkorde, erhöht sich ihre Angriffsstärke. Er kann auch durch das Spielen von Inversen Angriffe verlangsamen. Außerdem kann er auch die Anti-Dämonen Wellenlänge seiner Partnerin Maka über große Entfernungen verbreiten.(Aber er braucht ein Medium, um die Schallwellen zu verbreiten). Nachdem er zur Death Scythe geworden ist, gewinnt er die Fähigkeit von Arachne hinzu, durch das Nutzen von Spinnenweben Wellenlängen zu verbreiten.Dies macht sein Klavierspiel stärker und er braucht kein Medium mehr.Durch das Spielen der entgegengesetzten Klängen von der Wellenlänge einer Person, kann er einen Gegner außer Gefecht setzen.Obwohl diese Fähigkeit von unschätzbarem Wert ist, darf Soul sie nicht zu lange nutzen, da er desto länger er spielt, immer tiefer in den Wahnsinn fällt. Er braucht auch Makas Seelenspürsinn um die Seelenwellenlängen anderer zu spüren, da er sie alleine nicht spüren kann. Formmanipulation: Diese Fähigkeit ermöglicht Soul und Maka das Aussehen von Souls Waffenform zu verändern. In welchem Umfang dies möglich ist, ist noch unbekannt, aber sie waren in der Lage, die Länge des Sensenblattes von Souls Waffenform zu manipulieren. Flugform: Durch die Seelenresonanz mit Makas Grigori Seele, kann Soul Flügel an seine Waffenform manifestieren, so dass er und Maka fliegen können. Die Beiden debattieren zunächst, welche Art von Flügeln sie wollen, und so dauert es ein Wenig , bis sie diese Fähigkeit nutzen konnten. Zunächst machte Soul scharfe spitze Flügel, mit denen sie fliegen konnten, wurden aber aufgrund ihres unattraktiven Aussehens von Maka abgelehnt. Danach machte er mehr fluffige engelsähnliche Flügel, um Makas Wunsch gerecht zu werden. So nahmen die Flügel die Form eines winzigen Paar gefiederten Flügel an, die aber nur eine unglaubliche niedrige Geschwindigkeit besitzt. Beim Kampf gegen Gopher einigten sie sich auf ein Paar große starke gefiederte Flügel, die ihnen große Geschwindigkeit und Vielseitigkeit in der Luft ermöglichen. Schärfere Sense: Diese Fähigkeit zeigt sich als Maka und Soul versuchen Cronas Kugeln aus schwarzen Blut zu zerstören und dabei das schwarze Blut in Inneren von Soul aktivieren.In diesem verrückten Zustand war seine Klinge viel schärfer und könnte durch alles schneiden. Genau wie Ragnarok konnte er sowohl durch Stein und Jacqueline schneiden, obwohl die Beiden sich nur verteidigten.Dies zwang Stein dazu allein zu kämpfen damit Jacqueline nicht verletzt wird. Es ist nicht bekannt ob er in der Lage diese Fähigkeitzu nutzen kann, ohne seinen Verstand zu verlieren. Schwarze Klaviatur: Neben der größeren und schärferen Klinge, zeigt Soul auch die einzigartige Fähigkeit, seine Klinge in eine Tastatur zu verwandeln und damit leistungsstarke Schallwellen zu senden.Die Schallwellen sind so mächtig, dass sie im Umfeld liegende Menschen,Wände und den Boden wegblassen bzw einreißen können.Dies ist wahrscheinlich eine Kombination aus der Macht des schwarzen Blutes und seiner Formmanipulatins Fähigkeit als eine Death Scythe. Stein ist davon überzeugt, dass Soul noch stärkere Schallwellen erzeugen kann. Außerdem kann er über die Schallwellen den Wahnsinn des schwarzen Blutes verbreiten. Vergangenheit Bei seiner Familie Soul kommt aus einer sehr reichen Musikerfamilie. Er hat einen älteren Bruder mit dem Namen Wes, der mit der Violine spielt ist. Er litt unter einem Minderwertigkeitskomplex, da sein Bruder sehr begabt im Umgang mit Violine war und er selbst auch ein talentierter Pianist war, er aber hielt sich zurück, da er wusste, dass Wes besser war als er. Als er herausfand, das er eine Waffe war, sah er die Möglichkeit die Tradition des Musikers zu brechen und beschloss, eine zu werden. Soul ist nachweislich die erste magische Waffe in der Evans Familie. Treffen Mit Maka Als Soul gerade Klavier spielte traf er die Meisterin Maka Albarn. Er spielte für sie (wie Maka es beschreibt) ein gruseliges und düsteres Lied und sagte, dass dieses Lied ihn am besten beschreiben würde. Irgendwie mochte Maka dieses Lied und spürte, dass er eine interessante Person war und das er, ein Junge war ,dem sie vertrauen konnte. Die Beiden beschlossen, Partner zu werden und sind seitdem ein Team. Einige Zeit danach gingen sie zu einem Coffeeshop, da Soul nach etwas bestimmten suchte. Soul fragte den Inhaber, ob er sich das Klavier hier ausleihen dürfe und bekam die Zustimmung. Soul fragte Maka, wieso sie gerade ihn als Waffe gewählt hatte. Maka gab als Begründung an, dass sie ein Sensenmeister und er eine Sense ist. Soul wollte als seine Vorstellung auf dem Klavier spielen Soul scheint sein früheres Leben als Musiker vergessen zu wollen und wollte deswegen nicht mit seinem vollen Namen angesprochen werden, deswegen änderte seinen Nachnamen "Evans" in "Eater". Beziehungen Maka Albarn: Maka ist Soul's Waffenmeisterin. Die beiden sind zwar ein gutes Team ,jedoch nicht immer einer Meinung. Besonders Maka's sehr riskante Manöver im Kampf kann Soul häufig nicht verstehen, trotzdem befolgt er stets ihre Anweisungen. Wenn Maka sauer auf Soul ist zieht sie ihm ein Buch über den Kopf. Wenn Soul will das Maka etwas macht was sie nicht möchte wie z.B. rausgehen ,dann zieht er sie einfach gegen ihren Willen mit. Soul und Maka sind zwar kein Paar ,jedoch scheint sie ihm sehr viel zu bedeuteten. Soul würde ,wie häufig zu sehen ist, sein Leben riskieren um Maka zu beschützen. Black Star: Soul und Black Star sind sehr gut befreundet. Anfangs benahm Soul sich Ähnlich wie Black Star sehr überheblich und angeberisch, weshalb die zwei sich auch so gut verstehen. Auch wenn Soul Black Star's laute Art nicht immer tolerieren kann sind sie sehr gute Freunde und verstehen sich stets bestens. 'Liz , Partie und Death the Kid: ' Soul ist zwar mit ihnen befreundet, hat aber wenig mit den dreien zu tun. Handlung Prolog: Soul Eater thumb|left|Souls isst die Seele Zusammen mit seinem Meister Maka jagte Soul den Mörder Jack the Ripper, damit sie sich ihre 99 Seele sichern konnten. Nach einem kurzem Kampf wurde er besiegt und Soul verspeiste die Seele von Jack. Nun mussten sich die beiden nur noch eine Seele holen damit Soul zu einer Death Scythe wird, die Seele einer Hexe. Nachdem sie Shinigami kontaktiert haben, machten sie sich auf die Suche nach einer Hexe. Sie fanden die angebliche Hexe Blair. Da Soul es zu öde fand, sich an sie heranzuschleichen, sprang er frontal durch das Fenster in das Badezimmer der Hexe. Soul landete direkt vor dem nackten Körper von Blair und bekam Nasenbluten. Währenddessen kam die wütende Maka mit einem Tritt auf Soul zu und forderte ihn auf, sich zu verwandeln. Blair pflegte Soul allerdings und Maka wurde noch wütender und zog Soul am Ohr, damit er sich endlich verwandelt. Blair lies ihre Kleidung erscheinen und der Kampf begann. Die beiden wurden jedoch durch eine Attacke von Blair besiegt. Sie gaben jedoch nicht auf und versuchten sie durch einen Hinterhalt zu besiegen. Sie versteckten sich hinter einem Baum, Blair konnte jedoch ihre Kleidung erkennen und sie umarmte Soul, der Nasenbluten bekam. Am nächsten Tag wagten sie einen weiteren Versuch und Maka hatte sich ihren Plan auf einem Blatt Papier aufgeschrieben. Soul beschwerte sich jedoch, da er ihren Plan blöd fand. Maka wurde wütend und sie wurden von Blair entdeckt und wieder besiegt. Im nächsten Versuch konnten sie Blair zu einem Kampf bringen. Die Hexe hatte jedoch die Oberhand im Kampf. Maka fragte Soul, was sie machen sollten. Dieser dachte über das Angebot von Blair nach, zu ihr zu kommen. Soul sprach wieder mit Maka, allerdings wollte er nicht mehr ihre Waffe sein und ging zu Blair. Das brachte seinen Meister zum weinen. thumb|All die Mühe für Nichts Es stellte sich jedoch heraus, das dies nur ein Trick von Soul war, um Blair in eine Falle zu tappen damit Maka sie zerschneiden konnte. Froh verspeiste Soul die Seele und bereitete sich darauf vor, eine Death Scythe zu werden. Es stellte sich jedoch heraus, das Blair gar keine Hexe ist sondern eine Katze mit neun Leben. Genervt fuhren sie nach Hause und Blair folgte ihnen. Nachhilfeunterricht Maka und Soul kämpften gegen Rasputin, einem Mann auf Shinigamis Index. Maka trat den Mann durch ein Kirchenfenster und teilte ihm mit, das seine Seele ihr gehört. Rasputin meinte jedoch, sie soll weiter träumen und wurde daraufhin mit einem einzelnen Schnitt durch den Körper getötet. Nächsten Morgen wurde Soul von seinem Wecker aufgeweckt und Blair lag auf seinem Körper, da sie „spielen“ wollte. Maka kam in sein Zimmer, um ihn zu rufen, da es Frühstück gab. Als sie die beiden sah, wurde sie wütend und brachte ihn mit einem Tritt aus dem Fenster. Später, in der Shibusen wollte Soul seinem Meister von den Gerüchten des wiederauferstandenen Sids erzählen, diese gab ihm jedoch nur einen Maka Chop und lies ihn dann ausreden. Da Soul die Geschichte jedoch etwas dämlich erzählte bekam er wieder einen Chop und die Vertretung für Sid trat ein. thumb|Maka und Soul schämen sich für das Verhalten von Spirit Es war Spirit, die amtierende Waffe vom Shinigami und Makas Vater. Da er „cool“ auf Maka wirken wollte, versuchte er mit lässigem Ton zu reden. Einige Schüler wurden von ihm überzeugt, Maka und Soul gehörten nicht dazu und fanden, dass Spirit etwas bekloppt war. Soul fragte ihn unhöflich ob er der neue Lehrer sei, Spirit sagte das er nur die Vertretung ist und teilte Soul und seiner Tochter mit, sie sollen zu Shinigami gehen. Auf dem Weg dorthin trafen sie auf Black Star und seine Waffe Tsubaki. Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Shinigami. Da sie keine Seelen hatten mussten sie Nachhilfe bekommen. Als Nachhilfe mussten sie Sid finden, der jetzt als Zombie sein Unwesen treibt und Schüler angreift. thumb|left|Sid ist besiegt. Angekommen auf dem Hook Cemetery suchten sie nach Sid, dieser zeigte sich jedoch selbst indem er Maka am Fuß packte, jedoch wurde sie von ihrer Waffe gerettet. Zusammen mit Black Star kämpften sie gegen den Drei Sterne Meister und nach einem Kampf hatten die beiden Meister die Oberhand und konnten Sid mit Trap Star reinlegen, jedoch wurden Maka und Soul ebenfalls gefangen. Nachdem sie befreit wurden, schafften sie es Sid zum Reden zu bringen indem Black Star ihm Tsubakis Schlüpfer zeigte. Da sie allerdings noch nicht alle Informationen hatten, versuchte Soul ihn mit Makas Schlüpfer zum Reden zu bringen. Sid war nicht interessiert an Maka und wegen Soul und Black Stars Aktion bekamen die Beiden und Sid einen Maka Chop, welcher Sid zum Reden brachte. Sie erfuhren, das sie zu Doktor Stein gehen mussten und machten sich auf den Weg zu seinem Labor. Angekommen bei dem Labor des Professors bemerkte Soul, dass sogar das Gebäude geflickt ist und Maka meinte, dass Stein merkwürdig ist. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür des Labors und etwas kam rausgerollt. Es war eine Person und sie fiel mit ihrem Stuhl um. Die Person wollte es nochmals versuchen und ging mit dem Stuhl im Petto wieder rein. Der Versuch war wieder ein Fehlschlag und es stellte sich heraus, dass die Person Doktor Stein ist. Nachdem Stein seine Motive für seine Machenschaften erklärte fragte Maka Soul ob ihm ebenfalls so komisch ist. Soul verneinte und Stein meinte, dass die Seelen des Duos nicht harmonieren. Die Fähigkeit von Stein, mit der er durch Seelen sehen kann verwunderte die Beiden sehr und Soul fragte seine Partnerin, ob sie ebenfalls die Seele sehen kann. Nachdem Maka etwas unglaubwürdig antwortete schrie Black Star vom Dach aus, dass er die Nummer 1 ist und ihn Steins besondere Fähigkeiten nicht interessieren. Black Star griff den erfahrenen Meister an und wurde sofort besiegt. Stein hatte nun genug Daten über seine Gegner gesammelt und wollte mit seinem Experiment beginnen. Stein hatte während des Kampfes stets die Oberhand und bemerkte, dass Maka die Tochter von Spirit ist. Durch diese Erkenntnis wollte Stein Maka nun noch mehr sezieren und griff Maka mit Seelenjoch an. Maka bekam allmählich Angst vor Stein und griff ihn rücksichtslos an. Sie hatten keine Chance gegen den Doktor und es schien, als würden sie verlieren und von ihm seziert werden. Black Star hatte sich von seiner Niederlage gegen ihn erholt und konnte Maka vor dem verrücktem Professor retten. thumb|left|Bestanden! Der Angriff konnte Maka zwar retten, jedoch hatte Stein keinen Kratzer und jagte Black Star seine Seelenwellen in den Kopf. Da Black Star nun besiegt war, wollten sie die Hexenjagd wieder versuchen. Stein wehrte die Seelenresonanz ab und wollte sich nun wieder an Maka ranmachen. Soul beschützte seine Meisterin und anstatt Soul mit Seelenjoch anzugreifen, tippte er mit seiner Hand auf den Kopf der Sense. Sie hatten den Test bestanden und es stellte sich heraus, dass alles nur ein Test war. Stein wollte alle noch zu sich einladen, niemand wollte jedoch mit ihm kommen. Nächsten Tag erfuhren sie, wer ihr neuer Lehrer ist. Unglücklicherweise war es Stein, welcher sofort einen Frosch sezieren wollte. Der Neue und die Seelenforschung Soul und Black Star erfuhren, dass Shinigamis Sohn, Death the Kid nun die Shibusen besucht. Sie wollten sich mit dem jungen Shinigami anlegen und ihn besiegen und deshlab warteten sie vor den Toren der Shibusen auf ihn. Als Soul eine Person erblickte, fragte er sofort, ob er der Sohn von Shinigami ist. Kid dachte, dassSoul ihn in die Klasse geleiten und soll. Soul lachte jedoch nur und bezeichnete Kid als Siebenschläfer da er zu spät kam woraufhin er durchdrehte und wollte, dass Soul aus der Sieben eine Acht macht. Soul fragte eine seiner Waffen, ob es Kid gut ging und währenddessen machte Black Star seinen spektakulären Auftritt indem er von einem der Stacheln der Shibusen runter sprang. Der Stachel zerbrach und damit wurde die perfekte Symmetrie der Shibusen zerstört und Kid wurde wütend. Er forderte seine Waffen auf, sich zu verwandeln und ein Kampf zwischen Kid, Black Star und Soul entbrannte. Soul kämpfte jedoch ohne Meister. Obwohl sie in der Überzahl waren hatte Kid die Oberhand im Kampf und hatte keine Probleme mit den Beiden. Schließlich entschlossen die Beiden sich, ihre Geheimwaffe der Freundschaft auszupacken. Soul verwandelte sich und zusammen wollten sie die Freundschaftsvereinigung ausführen. Black Star schaffte es jedoch nicht, die Sense aufzufangen und blutete aus seinem Kopf. thumb|Ihr Plan schlägt fehl. Er versuchte, Soul vergeblich aufzuheben und jagte ihm seine Seelenwelle rein. Soul spuckte dadurch Blut und beschwerte sich bei seinem Freund. Soul meinte, sie müssten sich trennen und traurig fragte Black Star, ob sie weiterhin Freunde sein könnten. Soul sagte ja und sie liefen sich gegenseitig in die Arme. Kid schoss in diesem Moment auf die Beiden und der Kampf ging weiter. Trotz der aussichtslosen Lage schaffte Black Star es, Kid mit seinem Seil zu erwischen und Soul verwandelte sich in seine Waffenform, jedoch konnte er Kid nicht treffen. Dieser hatte nun genug von den Beiden und führte die Death Cannon aus, womit er sie besiegte. Komischerweise spuckte Kid auf einmal Blut und fiel in ein einwöchiges Koma, da er bei Soul und Black Stars Aktion mit dem Seil einen Teil seines Ponys verloren hat. Die Beiden sahen sich nun als die Sieger des Kampfes an und Maka sprach ihre Waffe auf sein Verhalten an. Shinigami holte währenddessen seinen Sohn ab und ging mit ihm nach Hause. Das Dämonenschwert Wegen eines Sondertrainings reisten Maka und Soul nach Italien um den Massenmörder vom Smaragdsee, Sonson J. zu töten und seine Seele zu sammeln. Maka besiegte ihn mit Leichtigkeit und Soul aß genüsslich die Seele. Maka wollte nun von ihm wisse, wie Seelen eigentlich schmecken und Soul beschrieb den Geschmack der Seelen als gut, obwohl sie nur beim Kauen und Runterschlucken göttlich schmecken. Maka wollte nun wissen, wie weit eigentlich Black Star ist und laut Soul hat dieser noch nicht eine Seele und hat chronisch Nachhilfeunterricht. Soul wollte nun sein Bike holen aber Maka spürte etwas mit ihrem Seelenspürsinn was sie beunruhigte. Soul war sehr beeindruckt von ihrer Fähigkeit Seelen zu sehen und sie fuhren nun zum Ausgangsort der Seelenwellen. Sie hielten vor der Santa Maria Novella Basilica an und Soul bestaunte die gotische Architektur. Maka merkte, dass viele der Seelen auf einmal verschwunden waren und beschloss, die Tür aufzumachen. Sie fanden ein Kind namens Chrona vor und dieses merkte an, dass die Tür nur von innen aus aufgeht. Maka erzählte Soul, dass Chrona der Meister einer Waffe im Körper ist, Ragnarök. Soul und Maka wollten gegen den Meister kämpfen da Seelen unschuldiger Menschen verspeist wurden und betrachteten, wie Ragnarök aus dem Rücken Chronas kam. left|thumb|Soul beschützt Maka vor Chrona Ragnarök wurde nach einigen Sticheleien mit Chrona wieder zum Dämonenschwert und griff Maka an. Maka schaffte es, Chrona auf den Boden zu bringen und wollte nun den Todesstoß ausführen. Chrona trug keine Schäden davon und merkte an, dass ihr/sein Blut schwarz ist. Maka wich zurück und erklärte Soul, dass sie Chrona nicht schaden können. Mithilfe eines Angstschreis führte Chrona Screech Alpha aus und schaffte es, Soul zu verletzen. Das Dämonenschwert drängte Maka zur Tür und drohte, sie zu töten. Da die Tür nur von innen aufgeht konnte sie nicht weiter und Soul beschützte Maka mit seinen Körper vor Chronas tödlichem Angriff und fiel bewusstlos zu Boden. Stein kam zusammen mit Spirit und setzte das Dämonenschwert außer Gefecht. Sie nahmen Soul mit um ihn zu verarzten und Stein konnte die Sense noch retten. Das heilige Schwert thumb|200px|Soul kommt aus Maka raus. Soul war in einem dunkeln Raum, in dem er nichts sehen konnte und verspürte große Schmerzen. Soul wusste nicht wohin, plötzlich sah er ein Licht. Er bewegte sich auf dieses Licht zu und hörte auf einmal Makas Stimme. Er erreichte schließlich das Licht, jedoch kam er komischerweise aus Makas Bauch heraus. Soul schrie, weil dieses Erlebnis ein Albtraum war und wachte auf. Maka reichte ihrem Partner die Hand und sie machte sich sorgen um ihn. Soul sagte, es ginge ihm gut um seinen Meister zu beruhigen. Maka wollte jetzt gehen und wollte ihm noch etwas zum Trinken holen, Soul lehnte jedoch ab. Maka fragte ihn noch, ob er etwas anderes als Unterwäsche zum Wechseln brauchte, Soul wollte aber nichts. Maka war sehr bedrückt und Soul versuchte sie zu trösten, jedoch machte er es noch schlimmer und Maka ging traurig aus dem Zimmer. Soul wurde aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen und wurde von Black Star begrüßt. Maka rief Black Star und Kid ins Klassenzimmer rein, da das heilige Schwert Excalubur ihnen ein Geschenk geschickt hat. Soul hatte Mitleid mit den beiden Meistern. Die Teufelsklinge Zusammen mit allen anderen war Soul im Death Room um auf Black Star und Tsubakis Rückkehr zu warten, da sie nun ihre erste Seele gesammelt haben. Als sie schließlich zurückkamen, präsentierte Black Star seine neue Technik, die Teufelsklinge, jedoch war er schon nach einigen Sekunde ausgepowert. Seelen, die nicht aufgeben Soul lies sich wieder bei Medusa untersuchen und er erzählte ihr über einen Traum, den er in letzter Zeit ständig hatte. In diesem Traum befände er sich in einem dunklen Raum, in dem aus einem Grammofon mit hüpfender Nade eine ihm bekannte Jazz-Melodie ertönte. Aus der Ecke des Raumes erscheine immer ein merkwürdiger kleiner Teufel mit einem doppelreihigen Anzug. Dieser Teufel sage während er tanze immer "Swing", obwohl dieser Jazz kein Swing sei. Der Teufel täte dies, weil man Abend nun mal Jazz hören würde. Soul war aber nicht zufrieden mit der Aussage, da es der Musik egal wäre, wann und wo sie gehört werden würde. Der Teufel spräche Soul auf seine Wunde an und frage ihn, ob er sich keinen Geist ohne Furcht wünschen würde. Nachdem der Teufel Soul erzähle, dass er nicht im Paradies sondern auf Erden lebe und man auf Erden die Macht brauche um zu überleben, bringe er Soul raus aus dem Raum. Soul möchte aber nicht raus, da es draußen diese Dunkelheit gäbe. Wenn Soul schließlich nachdem Licht in der Dunkelheit greifen könne, käme er aus Maka heraus. Medusa reit ihm dazu, sich nicht den Kopf über den Traum zu zerbrechen und fragte ihn, ob er noch mehr Sorgen hat. Soul hatte keine Sorgen, nur Maka wäre seint dem Ereignis in Venedig steif gewesen. Soul zog sich wieder an und Maka kam, um ihre Waffe abzuholen. Sie ging raus, nachdem sie die Narbe sah und Medusa behauptete, dass die Narbe der Grund für ihre Steifheit sein könnte. In ihren Appartement feierten sie zusammen mit ihren Freunden eine Party, dessen Anlass Souls Entlassung und Black Stars erste Seele ist. Kid fand die Wohnung wegen der Ordnung schön, laut Soul nervte Maka jedoch wegen ihren Ordnungsfimmel. Blair kam aus dem Badezimmer und lies ihre Kleidung fallen, woraufhin Soul wieder Nasenbluten bekam. Maka spürte einige Zeit später eine Hexe in Death City und machte sich auf den Weg. Soul konnte sie schließlich einholen und riet ihr, nicht mehr allein loszuziehen, da es gefährlich ist. Maka fasste daraufhin die Stelle an, an der Souls Narbe war. Trivia *Sein Nachname kommt vom berühmten Jazz Pianisten Bill Evans. *Soul bekam 35 Punkte bei der schriftlichen Superprüfung. *Souls Musiktheme im Anime ist der Song "So Scandalous". *Souls Schweißband hat die Aufschrift EAT, was wohl eine Anspielung auf seine Mitgliedschaft in einer EAT Klasse ist und, dass er gerne Seelen isst. *Zusammen mit Spirit ist er die einzige Death Scythe, welche wirkliche eine Sense ist. *Soul ist die erste Waffe der Protagonisten, welche den Death Scythe Status erreicht. *Souls weibliche Form ähnelt stark Anya Hepburn, sowohl von der Persönlichkeit als auch vom Aussehen her. Navigation Kategorie:Waffe Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Shibusen Kategorie:Death Scythe Kategorie:Spartoi